Today, nuclear fuel assemblies do not have any specific identification markers. Assemblies are tracked over the cycle essentially by the precise location of a part of its storage facility before and after charging in the core on the one hand, and, on the other hand, by their position in the reactor core in operation. Thus, a handling error may entail risks with regard to the precise tracking of an assembly over its life cycle. In particular, when recharging the core, it is necessary to ensure that the assemblies are positioned and/or replaced according to a precise position established in advance. A handling error by the operator may result in an imbalance of the core, and thus a risk of operating accidents.
Furthermore, in the context of the resurgence of nuclear power, new countries must have access to civilian nuclear power. For liability and warranty reasons, it is necessary for the manufacturers and suppliers of the nuclear power station to be able to verify and guarantee the authenticity of their components.